Instructions
There are still people confused about it so I'll try to explain as much as I could. In this system there will be a pilot and a unit. A pilot will support/enhance the unit's mobility and accuracy. As of unit will be based on damaging targets and evading enemy's attacks. Like SRW, has movements of attacks then just basic weapon attacks. > RX-78-2 Gundam > HP: 95 > EN: 25 > MOB: 5 > EVA: 200 > EXP: 250 > SLD: 10 > Weapons: > Vulcan 3 Damage +20 - 10 rounds > Beam Saber BM 10 Damage +5 > Beam Javelin BM 18 Damage +10 - 3 EN > Beam Rifle B 20 Damage +0 - 15 rounds > Hyper Bazooka P 28 Damage +0 - 8 rounds > Gundam Hammer 45 Damage -5 - 8 EN Here is the unit RX-78-2's sample As you can see, the unit's got HP, EN, MOB, EVA, EXP and SLD before Weapons. HP and EN are basic - I'll talk about MOB, EVA, EXP and SLD. MOB is Mobility of the unit. It encourages your unit to subtract from Enemy's total Accuracy Points - which I'll get to that later. EVA is your evasion points. you subtract from enemy's total accuracy points with your total evasion points. EXP is how much EXP you gain from this unit (as in a target) if you shoot it down. Shooting an allied unit don't give you EXP. SLD is Shield rounds. If you used 10 shield rounds as it's written above, you are done with shields. Now, to the Weaponss. as you can see - there is weapon's name, damage and type of weapon (like B, BM, P) with - rounds and also unknown numbered bracket. - this bracket is your accuracy bonus towards your target. - as for type of weapons, B is Beam type, M is melee type, P is projectile type, and G is guided. - anything related to Melee or Projectile, it can be countercut. - anything related to projectile or guided can be countershoot. - However doing countercut or countershoot is automatically minus 10 Evasion Points from your total Evasion points - along with the resource that you used on countercut/countershoot. - which means if you used vulcan to shoot down a missle or bazooka, then you have to subtract 10 evasion points with a round of vulcan. Now we'll get to Pilot's stat before we get to accuracy and evasion. > Albeon Corma > Lv: 1 > EXP: 0/250 > SP: 30 > RNG: 15 > ATT: +0 > EVA: -5 > ACC: +5 > DEF: +0 > SPR Command: > L1 Focus SP > L2 > L3 > L4 > L5 > L6 > Skill: > L0 Newtype Lv 1 > L1 > L2 > L3 Ok, this is how pilot's format looks like. Pilot's EXP says 0/250 that's how much you will need to level up your pilot. > SP is Spirit Command meter. > RNG is how much basic accuracy you have as a pilot towards targets. > ATT is bonus attack damage > EVA is basic bonus evasion (it will be minus if you are dodging easier) > ACC is bonus accuracy > DEF is basic bonus defense (like evasion it will be minus to reduce damage) > SPR Command is Spirit Command lists > Skills are - skills given to pilot's abilities to enhance their skills as a pilot. Any racial related skills will go to L0 skill. Or any special type of skill will go to L0 skill as well. Supportive skill would be the other three slots. > ATT, EVA, ACC, DEF are based on your preferable ranks. from D to S rank. However this comes down to balancing your ranks as well. - Two S ranks will result in two D ranks. as of how one S rank will result of one D rank. three A ranks will result of one D rank, and two A ranks will result of two C ranks . One A will result of one B and one C. three B ranks will result of one C rank. > and as for rank bonus wise would be S rank as +10/-10 depending on what you put, as of A is +5/-5, B is 0/0 , C -5/+5 and D is -10/+10 > now I'll get to accuracy and evasion like I said. !! However Every new season resets level and spirits and skills and ranks. this will not change. Like in almost every SRW game. ~~Anyways back to accuracy and evasion - Lets say Albeon and Emilia are fighting each other. Emilia has RNG of 20 and Albeon has RNG of 15. Emilia's ACC is +10 and -10 on EVA, but Albeon has +5 on ACC and -5 on EVA. Emilia pilots a Zaku and has EVA points of 200, and Gundam's EVA point is 250. When a Zaku uses weapon Machine Gun 15 damage +20 at Gundam - and Albeon wants to dodge it and counter attack afterwards The total Accuracy Points at Gundam would be: 20 RNG + 20 Gun + 10 Bonus ACC = 50 As for Gundam, Gundam could dodge with a subtraction of that accuracy point. where Albeon would do: 50 - 5 Evasion - 5 of the unit = 40 Evasion Points. HOWEVER. If you are doing a complete evasion, it would be 15 points since you are dividing 50 first by half then other two bonus that I did before. Complete Defense will be blocking the damage by half. However with shield would be by quarter. If you do complete evasion or complete defense, then you cant counter attack And also if you do Support Defense, your incoming damage is by half but you cant evade the incoming attack Support Attack is half the damage of your weapon when you are support attacking a target.